


【黑白】Hypothermia (2020-06-11)

by ShadowSelina



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina
Summary: ＊Hypothermia：失温症；体温显著低于正常值的病理现象＊配合bgm食用：In a Week - Hozier
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 2





	【黑白】Hypothermia (2020-06-11)

黑影掠过诺森德的夜幕。极寒北地的冷风仿佛裹挟着刀锋刮过他的鳞片，习惯了更温暖的气候的黑龙几乎打了个寒颤——但他控制住了自己，继续保持平稳的飞行。他的头顶是明亮的星空，下方是洁白的雪原；冰冷孤寂的夜晚中，除了呼啸的北风和双翼振动空气的声音，万物寂静。  
耳边响起了微弱的低语。  
“拉希奥，我好冷。”  
他默默收紧了爪子，将怀里那具脆弱而轻盈的肉体更近地靠向自己温暖的胸膛。巨龙的心脏几乎紧贴着人类的后背，沉稳地跳动着。  
“坚持一会儿，就快到了。”  
他没有得到回答；夜晚归于寂静。  
天幕边的极光之下，神殿的轮廓若影若现。

在对抗恩佐斯的战役结束之后，国王染上了奇怪的恶病。所有人都认为他没救了，但是拉希奥不这么认为。他在一个漆黑的夜晚潜入了礼堂，将安度因悄悄带出了要塞，离开了联盟领地。假如凡人的的牧师不能治疗他，那是他们的无能；但是拉希奥很确定这世上一定有什么方法能拯救他的爱人。  
所以他来到了龙骨荒野。他的黑爪卫士告诉他阿莱克斯塔萨正在造访龙眠神殿。红龙女王掌管生命，如果她手下的红龙能够救下伯瓦尔——尽管后者状态不甚理想——那么她也一定有办法救下安度因。  
他在那里受到了“盛大”的欢迎。巨龙将他围住，他们警戒地注视他；虽然他为击败古神所做的贡献已经为全艾泽拉斯所知晓，但很显然巨龙们仍不愿意相信死亡之翼的子嗣。  
如果是往常，他大概会因为他们的蔑视而愤怒；然而现在，黑龙之王只是谦卑地低下头，在他曾经避之不及的红龙女王面前。他说：“我的王病了，请您帮帮他。”  
他说不清阿莱克斯塔萨眼里的到底是惊讶还是怜悯，而他讨厌这种眼神。她用法术检查了沉睡着的国王。  
“非常抱歉，拉希奥，但我们恐怕帮不了他。”最后她说，“但是，也许你可以试着接受既定的结局——”  
但那怎么可能呢。他当然不会接受，他一定会找到方法改变命运的螺旋。他用最后的礼貌和克制向巨龙们道别，随后再一次踏上旅途。  
安度因的声音又在絮絮低语了。“对不起。”  
“没事的。”他说。

他去找了翡翠梦境的德鲁伊。意料之外地，大德鲁伊也在那里，看起来是在处理什么公务。她见到拉希奥的时候显得过于惊讶，但在看到他怀里的那具躯体时，惊讶转化成了无法言喻的哀伤。  
“军七处会为了这事把你的脑袋挂在城门上。”  
“也许。但是你得帮帮我。”  
以前一直都是他“帮助”艾泽拉斯的勇士的——身份反转的感觉很奇妙，但是他并没有过多地去在意。  
一个牛头人开口似乎想说些什么，但是被大德鲁伊的眼神制止了。暗夜精灵俯下身，法术在她指尖闪烁着绿光。她用这法术仔细检查了联盟的国王，然后站起身，摇摇头。  
“对不起，恐怕我……”她的话语断断续续，似乎不知道该如何恰当地组合词汇，“如果塞纳留斯或者伊瑟拉还在的话，或许还会……但现在……”  
她没有说下去。但是拉希奥听明白了；纵使大德鲁伊天赋秉异、在战场上立下赫赫战功，但她仍然只是一介凡人，在这样的绝症面前束手无策也不是没有可能。但他感谢她的帮助，不管怎么说她试了。  
在他又一次踏上旅途前，那个声音悄悄地响起：“我不知道会变成这样……”  
“那不是你的错。”他回答。

他去找了维迪卡尔的光铸德莱尼。  
他们看到黑龙时先是震惊，之后就将他拒之门外，不管他怎么威胁要把这艘见鬼的飞船还有上面的生物全部烧光都拒绝妥协。  
但是法瑞雅队长至少听完了他的请求——然后不出意外地，拒绝了他。“你对艾泽拉斯和联盟的确有恩，但是唯独这件事不行。”她是这么说的。  
又开始了。他们为什么拒绝帮忙？哪怕只是一个对他们来说可能相当容易的忙？“但我们讨论的是联盟的至高王，甚至是联盟本身的命运——如果你们能光铸图拉杨，那么光铸他也应该不是问题吧？这已经是绝症了，我们没有时间可以拖延了——”  
“图拉杨大主教是圣光之母光铸的，不是我们；而现在圣光之母已经不在了。”她快速地回答，“再说了情况跟本不一样——”她的眼神再一次落在你怀里那具沉睡的躯体上。“——对不起。”  
在他来得及说些什么之前，她头也不回地离开了。  
“对不起。”那个虚弱的声音再一次低声回响。  
“会有办法的。”他安慰道。

他去潘达利亚找了朱雀。  
熊猫人的守护神似乎没有对拉希奥的到来感到惊讶。“我猜你会来找我。”巨大的仙鹤这么说道，在他面前降落。它歪了歪头看着他怀里的国王，然后用明亮的双眼看着黑龙。“那么，你来这里做什么？”  
“我知道安度因在潘达利亚的时候，您曾经指导过他在使用治疗术方面的技巧。”他不由自主地咽了口唾沫；朱雀那似乎洞悉一切的眼神让他有些不安。“……安度因得了绝症，时间不多了。可以的话我想请您……”  
巨大的仙鹤同情地垂下头。“恐怕我也不能做到。”  
无名火在他心中猛地燃烧起来。为什么一个个都是这样？守护巨龙也好朱雀也好，那些远远凌驾于凡人之上的存在，为什么没有一个愿意伸出援手？  
但是朱雀看出了黑龙心里的火气，在他出声前就制止了他。  
“我明白你为什么这么做。”它说，“所以我暂时不会阻止你——在你愿意接受结局之前。然而，黑龙之子——你若真的想要得到帮助，就必须得学会放手。”  
语毕，白色的仙鹤扇动翅膀，消失在湛蓝的天空中。  
黑龙孤零零地站在地面上，轻轻地呼唤着那个名字：“安度因？”  
他没有得到回答。

他没有去找巫妖王；是伯瓦尔·弗塔根手下的死亡骑士找到了他。  
“你闹够了吧。”死亡骑士把拉希奥带到冰冠堡垒的顶层，巫妖王看到他时是这么问他的。黑龙回以一个怒视。“我不知道你在说些什么。”  
“虽然我不太清楚为什么你们黑龙看起来多多少少都疯疯癫癫的，”伯瓦尔刻薄地评价，“但是这次你做过头了。我知道安度因信任你，但是你得适可而止。”  
“他就要死了！”黑龙的怒吼回荡在诺森德刺骨的北风里，“我只想救他——之前我背叛过他一次，这次我绝不会——”  
“但是你根本没有问过他的意见。你只是一意孤行，觉得自己必须救他。但他是怎么想的？你不知道。”  
北风呼啸着。冰冠堡垒陷入一时的沉默——  
“我知道那种感觉。”片刻后，伯瓦尔打破了沉默，“但是我们别无他法——”  
“——醒来，然后放手吧。”

“……拉希奥，我好冷。”  
——联盟和部落联军远征尼奥罗萨；先遣队最终与恩佐斯陷入缠斗，战力损失严重，而负责这次行动的黑龙身受重伤。  
“……对不起。我也不知道会……”  
——关键时刻，是金发的国王在人群中展开护盾，为联军挡下了致命的一击，令他们得以重整阵型。  
“让我走吧。我……不想看到你这样……”  
——然后，在耗尽能量之后，古神的法术击穿了他的心脏。  
“……我爱你。”

他回到了暴风城。  
格雷迈恩很生气——这个狼人一直都很生气，说真的——拉希奥熟悉那个眼神。  
但是他没有冲着黑龙咆哮。他搭在黑龙肩上的手显得过于沉重。  
他们一起将国王带回教堂——带回他原本应该呆着的那个地方。  
被拖延了一周的仪式终于可以进行了。台下的人群鸦雀无声，身着法袍的牧师走上祭坛，高声宣告着——  
“今天，联盟再一次失去了我们的国王……”  
啊，是啊。他从梦里醒来。一切的旅途、所有去拯救某人的尝试，都是徒劳的；战乱总是带来死亡，即便是胜利的果实也显得如此苦涩。联盟可以找到下一个国王；但是他的安度因只有一个——而且永远不会回来了。  
正午十二点的钟声回荡在暴风城湛蓝的天空中。他想起联军出发前的那一天，他和他的王一起来过这里，在空无一人的礼堂里交换了最后的誓言和亲吻；而这里现在人满为患，他却孤身一人。  
微风轻轻地拂过黑龙的脸庞。他听到了一声轻轻的叹息。

————FIN————


End file.
